IT'S TOMORROW SOMEWHERE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: One possible ending for the second tent scene.


Title: IT'S TOMORROW SOMEWHERE

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Warning: Explicit M/M Sex scenes

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I promise to

Return them shortly; with smiles on their faces.

Summary: One possible ending for the second tent scene.

That first kiss between them was a long time coming; they both knew

that. It was slow, it was sweet and it took their breath away

leaving them both temporarily addled. Jack's only

thoughts, "Finally! Ennis, you came to me, finally." Ennis' s

thoughts, "This can't be right. Two fellas. So good. How can it be

wrong?"

Jack laid them back and just held him. Ennis feeling for the first

time the warmth of such an intimate embrace.

Jack thinking, "This is different. HE is different. Never been with

anybody like this before. He's so sweet, so innocent, so loveable.

Bet his Alma never held him like this. Gonna make it good for him.

The best he's ever had; ever will have."

He turned Ennis over on his back, brought their mouths together.

Didn't want to let go. Tongue slipped in between parted lips. Ennis

gasped but reached for more. Hands clenching and unclenching;

wanting to touch, caress; so afraid.

Jack leaned over him, pressing their bodies together.

"Jack...Oooohhh." breath and words left him as Jack lay full on

him. Soft, slow movements of his hips. Kisses down the side of the

neck. He unsnaped Ennis's shirt, pulled the shirt tail out, slid a

hand up under the tee-shirt. The shirts came off easily, in a flash

they were in a pile in the corner. Another second and the belt was

unbuckled and with a quick yank, was pulled loose from the loops and

flung into the corner as well.

"What're you doing...Jack,.I should..." That thought was cut off

with another deep kiss, both tongues doing their dance.

Jack undid the zipper and slid his hand into Ennis's jeans, palming

the swollen cock.

"Oooohh..." More just a sound than a word.

"Shhh. It's OK. Feel good?" Jack whispered between kisses. He was

nibbling on an ear lobe now.

"Shit, Yes! But you'd better cut that out." He was breathless but

wanted more. More kisses, more touching. He loved the feel of

Jack's skin next to his, the weight of his body, the small wet kisses

Jack was trailing down his neck and across his chest. A tongue came

out and licked at his nipple.

"Shit! What the fuck you doin?" He squirmed. "I ain't got no tits."

Jack chuckled. "Ain't lookin for tits; just nipples. Mmmm You

taste good!"

"You best stop that now." The hand in his jeans was becoming firmer,

stroking him, caressing his balls.

"Yeah. OK." He moved to the other nipple and repeated the licking,

sucking.

"Can't take much more of this, Jack." he gasped. "Better stop."

"OK." He trailed little kisses down, dipped a tongue in the navel

then on down, nuzzling his nose through the pubic hair; thunb rubbing

across the moistened tip of his cock.

"What the fuck you doin?" Ennis tried to sit up.

"You ain't never had a blow-job before?" He knew the answer to that

before he asked.

"I heard talk 'bout 'em. But didn't exactly know what they was

talking 'bout." All said in one breath.

"Lay back then and I'll show you." He placed a hand on Ennis's chest

and laid him back down. "Trust me on this one, Bud. You're gonna

like it." He smiled down at him, blue eyes twinkling. "Put your

hands behind your head. Yeah, like that."

He started with little kisses at the base of the cock and worked his

way upwards. Tiny little kisses, covering the firm hardened flesh

with them. Tongue came out and traced around the ridge.

"You'd better stop...I mean it," he began to squirm again.

Jack took him full in then and Ennis bucked like an un-ridden

bronco. Jack held fast to his hips, pulled off then down again,

repeating the motion until Ennis was a moaning, squealing, cursing

animal beneath him. A few grunts, shudders and it was over.

Jack straightened up, caressed the side of Ennis's neck. "You OK?"

Ennis laid there eyes closed, mouth opened, panting, trying to get

air back into his lungs. One eye opened. "That's a blow-job?" He

smiled that tiny little smile that only showed at the corners of his

mouth and only noticed by someone who was really looking for it.

"Uh huh" Jack answered, letting his hand wander down over Ennis's

chest and stomach.

"Well where the hell the blowin come in?"

"Don't know why they call it that. They just do."

"Oh. OK. So that's a blow-job huh? Hmmmm. Nice."

Jack was kissing the side of his neck again. Tracing kisses down

his shoulder. He undid his own jeans slid them off and tossed them

aside and pressed his hips up against Ennis hand that was lying

between them.

"Don't know if I'm up for that yet." Ennis mumbled.

"It's OK. Just need to feel you against me." He cradled Ennis's

hand around his own cock and pressed into it. "Won't take a minute.

Almost lost it when your gun went off." He chuckled, then pressed

his forehead against Ennis's bare shoulder. He was right. In less

than two minutes, he was finished. He reached behind him and grabbed

the tee-shirt. Wiped them both clean. Once he caught his breath, he

sat up and removed Ennis's boots and jeans from around his knees and

covered them both with the bedroll.

They drowsed for a while, wrapped tightly around each other, legs

entwined.

"You asleep?" Ennis asked kissing the bare shoulder he was leaning

against.

"Nah." Jack answered, indeed, almost asleep.

"I was wonderin. You think maybe I could try that? That blow-job

thing?"

"Right now?"

"No. Not right now. I know you're tired and all. So am I. Maybe

tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing. Tomorrow. Sounds good." He drifted off to sleep.

Ennis laid there, unable to sleep, enjoying the feeling of Jack's

body next to him, a leg laying across his own. The sound of Jack's

steady breathing. He dozed a bit. Kept waking up. Jack still

asleep beside him. Moon light bright outside. He leaned up and

opened the flap of the tent, tucked it back. The little tent flooded

with the silvery light, gave him the opportunity to study Jack's

sleeping features. Those impossibly long thick eyelashes, thick dark

brown wavy hair, the well toned body, skin glowing silvery with a

shimmer of moonlight. He pulled the covers back slowly, so as

not to wake him. Jack stirred and rolled over onto his back. The

covers came away easily now and the body was bare for him to admire

in all it's glory. And he did admire it. Thought he never had seen

anything like this man lying here before him. Those lips, still

slightly swollen from all the heavy kissing, the softly furred chest

with the dark brown curly hairs. He reached out and touched them

lightly with the palm of his hand. So soft. Flat stomach, perfectly

shaped hips, long slender legs. He caressed the inner thigh from knee

to groin and stopped. Jack stirred a bit then settled back down.

His hand cupped the balls gently feeling their weight. Bigger than

his but not by much. The cock, longer than his somewhat, but

thinner. He touched the soft flesh with his fingertips, felt it

stiffening. He touched the ridge and velvety tip. He hadn't thought

to do it just yet; but as the moth to the flame, as the baby to its

mother's breast, his mouth came down to taste it.

Jack jerked awake. "Wha...What'cha doin?" With his senses about him,

he knew what Ennis was doing and added, "Thought you were gonna wait

and do that tomorrow?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Well, Jack, it is tomorrow. Don't you reckon it's past mid-night

by now?" He continued rubbing the now firm cock.

"I'm sure it's tomorrow, somewhere." Jack answered and laid back

down, that slow grin crossing his face.

Ennis continued then on his exploratory adventure. He started again

at the base, this time with his tongue darting back and forth, round

and about, not missing a bit. He worked his way up and spent a great

deal of time under the ridge, remembering how good that particular

spot felt. Jack was becoming frantic; moaning, calling his name. He

took the tip in his mouth and tasted Jack for the first time. It

wasn't what he expected but he wanted more; needed more. He sucked

greedily, taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth, then his

throat, each time. He was just getting into the rhythm of it when

his mouth was flooded with warm liquid and Jack grunted and shuddered

into silence.

They lay together in silence for a while. Then Jack said to

him, "Welcome to the world of sinnin."

"That was sinnin?" Ennis asked innocently.

"So they say." Jack drowsed against him.

"Well then stand back and lead me to it! I'll walk arm and arm with

you into hell on judgement day; smilin like a jack-o-

lantern all the way!"

They snuggled together then and drifted off to sleep.

The End of the Beginning


End file.
